


Flex

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Pidge likes muscles, Biceps, Comedy, Cute, Established Relationship, Exercising, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Funny, Impression, Muscles, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Shiro was a student athlete, Training, Voltron, flexing, prompt, pushups, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 11: MuscleShiro is exercising, Pidge finds him.





	Flex

Beads of sweat were forming all over Shiro’s body as he felt every part of himself work, muscles pressing themselves to the edge as he did push-up after push-up. He had been doing a workout, the usual two laps around the whole castle, walking up the stairs a few times (skipping two steps at a time) and then lifted some weights before sparring the gladiator, but just a single match, he needed some extra energy for the swim he’d planned before bed. Now he was doing the push ups so that his body would get time to realize it was time to cool down, and that would follow with some light stretching so that his muscles wouldn’t ache. The only pain he wanted his muscles to feel was the sweet and satisfying feeling after a long workout, muscles exercised and tired, yet healthy. It’s easy to see that Shiro had been a student athlete when he was still in high school.

Not much was different now, just that he exercised in an alien space ship instead of a gym.

He bit his lip as he hit the number 50, he would do 50 more pushups and then it would be yoga time. Shiro was so focused in the workout that he didn’t notice someone entering the room, he didn’t hear the faint sound of shoes on the castle floor either, but anyway, Pidge was the one that entered, and she made her presence known by whistling flirty at her boyfriend.

“Well what a view”, she said and grinned, and saw how Shiro slightly turned into a darker shade of red, clearly a bit embarrassed by the sudden flirt. She pointed at Shiro’s biceps. “Look at those muscles”.

Shiro did another push-up before answering her.

“What about them? They’re just muscles”.

The younger Holt sibling just shook her head, a wide grin on her face.

“Oh Shiro, you’re so wrong there. Those biceps are amazing”, she said. “I really like to look at muscles”.

That answer caught Shiro of guard, causing him to laugh. Instead of counting like that, Shiro lifted his real arm of the ground and began to flex it as a sort of joke (yet trying to impress Pidge at the same time), all while continuing to push up and down with his artificial arm.

“You look these muscles?”.

“Of course I do, and the grin you just made, that was priceless”.


End file.
